


You are My Universe(s)

by LoveGeek15



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Airport AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Multiple Universes AU, Pirates and Royals AU, Superhero Highschool AU, Teachers AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGeek15/pseuds/LoveGeek15
Summary: An alternate universe where somehow, Adrien and Marinette are forced to live through all their fandoms alternate universes.





	1. Teacher, Teacher

 

  
She blinks quickly, looking left and right at her surroundings. She stands across the street from a school she’s never seen before, which apparently is American.

Maple Ridge High School.

The stop light turns red and a small box displays a man walking. Students small and tall cross the street, complaining excitedly about their classes.

She starts walking behind a pair of girls.

“Ugh, did you finish the physics homework?”

The shorter of the pair nods, “Of course. Why?”

“I didn’t get number 18. You know, the one with all those equations?”

“I thought you were good at math.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I’m good at science,” says the other.

One throws her arms in the air. “But there IS math in physics!”

The girl scoffs, “I’m good at geometry, not algebra.”

Marinette senses the eye roll, even from where she stands. The girls turn left as Marinette's feet carry her to her destination. Doors to classrooms line the hallway as some students talk next to their lockers. She pauses next to a door with a few students lined up next to it.

Like she’s done it a thousand times, Marinette pulls out a bundle of keys and opens the door for students to pile in the classroom. After they’re all inside, she goes in and looks around the classroom.

It’s a lot smaller than she thinks it should be. The desks don’t stack above each other, and only seat a single person, unlike the ones at lyceé. The room is a bland white with windows near the ceiling to the outside. A few works of art dot the classroom walls. Her desk sits in the corner, filled with scattered paper and an open space with a standing black… uh thingy.

She sits on the spinny chair and, by second nature, turns on the “NuScan Projector”.

Oh! Just like the one at my school. She thinks as the light from the ceiling projector displays her hand.

Then, the school bell rings. It hurts her ears, but no one seems to mind. The students silently become quick.

“Uh, good morning?” She waves awkwardly at the students.

They glance at one another. A few half-hearted “Good mornings” echo quietly from the room.

“Uh…!”

A girl with purple glasses and a plaid dress bursts through the door. “Sorry, Ms. Marinette. I won’t be late again.”

Marinette grins and crosses her arms. “Slept in again?” She covers her mouth. A few boys snicker.

“Alright, alright. So, what did we do yesterday?”

A few of the girls take out a sketchbook, the boys following after them. She stands up and scans one of the girls’ drawings. Abstract colors and lines fill the page with a single word at the bottom, “Water”.

“Huh.”

She looks at a few more, checking to see if they completed it or not (she didn’t know when they were due), talking to a few of the students about their ideas. “Nice job, everyone!”

A boy with white-blonde hair shouts excitedly, “Thank you, Ms. Marinette!”

A few girls try to hide their grins.

She raises an eyebrow “Uh, quick question-- why do you call me Ms. Marinette? Why not Ms. Dupain-Cheng?”

One girl she remembers seeing earlier answers, “Why would we call you by your middle name?”

“Middle name? Why not my last name?”

“Because if we called you by your last name,” a boy with glasses answers, “we wouldn’t be able to tell you apart. We would have to say like--” the boy turns a girl beside him. “What was the homework for Mr. Agreste’s class?”

The girl plays along. She grins, “Mrs. Agreste?”

“No, Mr. Agreste.”

“Oooooh. I don’t have him.”

The boy blinks. “Wait, you don’t?”

“Yeah.”

“Ha! Well, that’s a first.”

Marinette stands up suddenly. “Wait wait wait. Hold up. Mrs. Agreste?”

The girl glances back at the boy, then back to her. “Um, yeah?”

“I,” she points to herself, “married Adrien Agreste?”

A different boy with red hair and a very heavy eastern American accent says sarcastically, “How else would you get his last name?”

Marinette feels herself falling speechless. All the students roll their eyes. Someone in the back says, “Please don’t faint.”

“W-what?”

“Don’t faint. It’s been a while since that happened and we don’t really want to carry a teacher into the nurses office again.”

“Uh…” All the girls nod at different rates with all the same expression.

One girl adds, “You guys always act so cheesy with each other.” A few “Yeah’s” ring around the room.

“Well, I mean you guys could be like that too when you get out of high school.” A few shrug in response.

“Hmm. Well, I don’t have anything planned today,” she says, “so how about this...” She picks up the school telephone. “Let’s play a little game with this Mr. Agreste, hmm?”

A few more shrug and sigh exasperatedly, “Sure.”

Marinette scans through the phone book and finds Adrien Agreste with her name right below it. Blushing, she dials the number.

A voice that sounds like Adrien’s but deeper answers, “Hello?”

“Is this Mr. Agreste?”

“... Yes?”

“Are you not Adrien?”

“I am, but who are you?”

She whispers, “It’s Marinette.”

“Marinette! Thank goodness it’s you. Where are you?”

“I’m in my classroom.”

“Of course. But uh, who’s there?”

“My students. Say ‘hi’ to Mr. Agreste kids!”

Some rolling their eyes they shout, “Hi, Mr. Agreste!”

“Hi? Anyways, uh I’m kinda stuck where I am.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” he whispers into the phone, “I’m in a physics class.”

“Oh. Aren’t you good at it though?”

“Yeah, but I can’t teach them what they’re doing! I don’t even know what we’re on! I just assigned them more classwork.”

A few kids groan.

“How about you, Marinette? What class are you in?”

“Color and Design.”

“Typical.”

“Hey!”

“It’s a compliment!”

“Sure it is.”

“Marinette…”

A boy snickers loudly.

“Is this on speaker phone?”

She presses the button to turn off the speaker. “No? Anyways, just wanted to call in and say… notice anything on your left hand?”

“Uh.”

Silence.

“... a ring.”

“Yeah?”

“Who did I marry.”

“Check the phone book honey and call me when you get it. Love you, bye!”

She hung up the phone, giggling. A few kids share grins and giggle along.

I’m done for.

The school bell rings for sixth period to be over. Students start packing their bags and exit the classroom. A student hands her a sketch of two people holding each other lovingly.

“This is what I imagine you two being teens like us and being in love like that. Have a nice day, Ms. Marinette!”

Marinette waves at the girl and feels her face flush as she sees the sweet (and very detailed) sketch of her and Adrien hugging each other.

She hears a loud knock on her door.

When she opens it, she’s met with a hug-spin. She laughs as she hears him say, “I married you!”

“Finally got it, minou?”

He smiles smugly as he kisses her forehead, still hugging her. He sighs, his expression becomes a bit sour.

“When are we going home?”

“I don’t know.”

“I miss Chloe. And Nino. And Alya.”

“Me too.”

“How long do we have to do this?”

“Until we live through all our alternate universes.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm planning on writing more of this, but I don't know which one! There are so many!
> 
> Do you guys have any suggestions? Comment them and I might just write it.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated


	2. Pirates and Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory reset for our two heroes as they travel back in time to Princesses and Pirate age 
> 
> aka the title XD

 

He gasps as he sits up from his bed. It isn’t that dark, he could still see the melted candle on his bedside table and — wait. A candle?

He feels the slight sway of the room in his head and stomach. Rubbing his eyes, he removes his blanket and swings his legs to the side of his bed. A small spike of wood pokes his foot, making him jump back onto the sheets — and into the wall.

“ _Ow_!”

He rubs the back of his head and foot and turns to the wooden wall of the room.

“Where am I?”

Shaking his head, he blinks the sleep away and scans the room. It’s relatively small, compared to his normal room. ( _Normal room, this_ is _my normal room)._ And it’s all wood. There’s a circular window in front of the bed and one behind him. His eyes widen as he looks out the window.

A vast ocean is all he sees as the morning sun lightly colors the waves crashing on the side of the apparent boat he’s on.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ “Adrien, it’s time to get up! Big day today!”

He squints as he whispers, “What?”

“You have 15 minutes, boy! Now hurry up already!” An older man’s raspy voice calls out as he hears loud steps walking away.

Shrugging, he slowly reaches for the matchbox next to the candle and lights the fire. He avoids the spike of wood and quickly grabs a black shirt and slips on navy blue pants. He styles his hair to the side and grabs his satchel and slides on his shoes before bursting through the door.

“Sorry!” Hopping on one foot, he sheepishly smiles at the old man.

The man shakes his head. He has a long, slightly wrinkled face and gray hair and glasses. “Adrien, you knew we were going to leave early. Why do we always have to wait until the last minute for you?”

This man’s voice is lighter and softer than the one he previously heard from his room. He takes Adrien’s hand and leads him through the deck and onto land. All the while, the blonde admires the large ship with broad sails (he assumed. They weren’t exactly up but he knew that they must’ve had large sails.) He’s shoved into a carriage beside a smaller blonde girl about his age. She throws him a white overcoat. “You’re late, Adrien.”

“Sorry?” He slips on the jacket and looks out the window, ignoring the other two men on the other side of the carriage.

It’s a pleasant view of the ocean before it’s obstructed by buildings. Townspeople are walking the same direction as their transport, all wearing some sort of formal wear. The men in front of him continue to complain about the savage “heroic pirates” that seemed to appear out of nowhere, saving the day from horrible monsters. He thinks about what they were like, feeling some sort of pride, despite the men’s opinions.

It takes a few minutes for them to arrive at a large castle, lined up with carriages and people.

While waiting impatiently, the man with the glasses asks, “Adrien, make sure you don’t get into trouble, okay? Sir Plagg and I have some important plans to discuss with some other businessmen in the region and this is the only place where we can meet up with them, do you understand?”

“Um.. yes.” He smiles and slightly shrinks at the man's stern face.

_Sir Plagg? That sounds familiar._

Shaking his head, he gets out of the carriage, helping down the blonde girl after Sir Plagg and the other one. The blonde girl holds tight onto his left arm as they walk up to many steps into the palace. He loses the other two men in the flood of people as they walk through the grand doors.

The first thing he hears is laughter and the smells of baked goods. It’s almost familiar, but he couldn’t quite put a pin in it. The blonde girl immediately ditches Adrien for a group of princesses, one with orange-reddish hair and another with twin, brown pigtails.

He nervously grabs the strap of his satchel as he wanders through the massive ballroom, feeling very out of place.

He doesn’t see the small woman bump into him.

“Sorry,” They simultaneously say.

She covers her face as she softly laughs, her pigtails bouncing as she does so.

She looks up back to him. “Are you enjoying the party?”

“Yeah. It’s um," he scratches the back of his neck and smiles sheepishly, "great.”

Her face falls into the cutest pout he’s ever seen. “Are you not enjoying the party?”

“No! I mean yes! I really like the party! Sorry, I just,” He shakes his head, looking to the side, “I don’t really know what I’m supposed to be doing here.”

She blinks and smiles at him, “I feel the same way.”

It’s awkward for a moment, both not knowing what to say to that.

“Uh. You hear about those pirates?”

She swiftly turns to him, “Pirates?”

“Yeah. I’m not entirely sure, but from what I’ve heard, they’re really heroic, running into danger head-on.”

“Wow, that sounds scary.”

“Yeah, I bet.”

Smiling, he bows at the girl. “I’m Adrien, by the way.”

She curtsies in front of him. “I’m Marinette.” She holds her hand out for him to kiss, which he does.

“So what’s with this,” she motions to his outfit, “all about? Some kind of rogue-ish style?”

“Oh, um. I was… kind of in a hurry. I didn’t have enough time to change into something more formal. And I woke up late so…”

“Oh, hey! Same here! Except I _did_ have time to change since my parents are hosting the ball.”

“Oh, you’re parents are hosting?”

“Yeah, it’s exciting for me and my friends to kind of chat and hang out, but I don’t really know where they went so I guess I’m stuck with you.”

“I’m… going to take that as a compliment.”

“Oh, s-sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out like that hehe-”

Screams echo through the ballroom as the drapes fall from the windows, darkening the room.

They glare at the direction they’re running from. “Akuma.”

Guests scramble to evacuate as both Marinette and Adrien run in different directions.

A loud voice calls out, “Bourgeois! If you don’t show your face, you will never see the light of day!”

Adrien turns around to see if Marinette followed him, but she wasn’t there. Out of impulse and adrenaline, he continues to run into a corner through the many corridors of the palace and quickly changes into a completely black outfit and wraps a leather mask with green filters. He ditches the satchel and swipes a rapier from one of the metal armors lined in the corridor.

When he gets back, half of the guests are gone while the remarkably tall menace is still laughing evilly,  scanning through the crowd.

“Where _are_ you, Chloe! You can’t hide for long!”

“Hey!” He turns to the light voice from the other side of the room to his left.

“It’s not nice to pick on someone, you know?”

The thing turns to the woman’s voice and shoves people to the side.

His heart races as it gets closer. Sprinting to the other side he flips in front of a red… um… person? and blocks the way.

“What are you doing!” The woman says, trying to move him from his spot.

“Trying to protect you?”

She stands beside him, carrying some sort of spinning weapon. “I can protect myself, thank you very much. Now get out of here!”

“Not with you in trouble, milady,” he grins.

She retorts back, “I can say the same, kitty-cat.”

He eases up, turning to her. “Kitty-cat?”

Without looking at him, she asks, “What? I’m not good with nicknames. And plus you have a bit of belt hanging down your rear that almost looked like a cat’s tail. So…”

Shrugging he gets back into position as he hears the loud stomps of the vile creature.

He glances at her as she switches weapons to a rapier.

She turns to him. “Are you ready, partner?”

Smiling, he nods. “Whenever you’re ready.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> And a special thanks to marauderluverz for the ideas! I hope you don't mind me combining the two ideas, they just seem to kind of match? I guess?
> 
> If you didn't already guess, yes, there is a Pirate-ish Ladybug and Chat Noir origins in here, a Royal-ish Adrien and Marinette origins, and a no miraculous AU. (Although they do exist, just not here. yet. ;)
> 
> I felt remarkably inspired by the comments you guys were leaving me! Keep commenting if you want to see a certain AU here!  
> Specifications about anything in the au is helpful, but keeping it vague gives me lots of wiggle room to see these characters work in that situation.
> 
> Again, Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	3. A Cup of Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Marinette has a reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the infamous "Coffee Shop AU" but hey, i added a little twist ;)

  
  


Once her eyes open, she sees the walking man on the signal box and watches people walk across the street. She walks forward and looks around at her surroundings. Tall buildings towered over her as busy streets and more people filled the rest. Her feet stop in front of a small cafe. She stares through the window as men and women in suits bump into her. As she opens the door, a bell rings, notifying a male barista who shouts, “Welcome to Manhattan Mocha!”

She nods and slowly walks inside the room.

It’s not that crowded and the decorations give a nice homey feel to it.

A woman calls out, “Marinette! Over here!”

She stops and turns the voice.

She whispers, “Alya?”

She starts walking towards the blogger, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. Her hands cover her mouth.

“Marinette?” Alya raises an eyebrow, “Are you o- woah!”

The fashion designer’s arms cling around her best friend, tears falling.

Alya hugs her back, worry in her voice when she says, “M? Is everything alright? What happened?  _ Who hurt you. _ ”

Laughing, Marinette lets go of Alya, wiping her tears off. “It’s nothing. It’s just so good to see you again.”

“Girl, what are you talking about? We saw each other like yesterday!”

“Oh, um *sniff* it feels like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Aww, it’s okay, Marinette,” she sits her down at their table, “I’m here now.”

“*sniff* That means a lot, Alya. *sniff* Gosh, I’m sorry I’m being so emotional,” she says as she wipes more tears. 

“Don’t be sorry. And besides,” Alya straightens her back and takes out her phone, “we have other important business to take care of.” 

“What other business?”

Alya points to where the baristas are, grinning. “We need you to finally ask out that one hot guy that’s always here when we come.”

Marinette turns around, seeing two baristas, one man with glasses at the cash register and a blonde woman making drinks in the back.

“Wait where is he?” Alya scoots near the bluenette.

“Hmm?”

“That’s weird,” she sees her roll her eyes, “Of course today is the day he actually doesn’t come to work today.”

“I dunno, they look pretty cu-”

“Oh there he is!” She hears her whisper-scream.

When she looks back, she sees a tall, blond man. She even notices the pretty green in his eyes. Except, he seems confused, like her.

_ Why does he look familiar? _

“Go, Girl! Now is your chance!”

“What?!”

Alya pushes her out of her seat, forcing her to stand. “Ask for his name! And  _ maybe his number~ _ ” She wiggles her eyebrows.

“Alya, I-I can’t! What do I even say! How would I-”

She grabs onto her shoulders. “Order your drink. That’s step 1. Step 2. Ask for his name after you tell him yours.”

“Why would I tell him-”

“This isn’t the first time we’ve been here, M. He’ll ask for a name for your drink. Say yours. Duh.”

“Okay. Then what?”

“Pay and wait.”

“Oh.”

“See, it’s not that bad. Just trust in yourself, okay?”

Breathing in and out slowly, Marinette confidently walks up to the counter. The blond male barista had his back to her and seemed to be in some sort of sadness or shock based on the other barista’s worried faces. 

They all embrace each other before the blond barista turns saying shakily, “Hi, welcome to Manhattan Mocha, what can I get for-”

Their eyes meet and it’s like the world’s spinning faster.

Squinting her eyes, she gapes, “Adrien?”

“Marinette?”

She looks behind him and everything rushes back.

“Nino? Chloe?”

The sassy and sarcastic tone of Chloe’s voice gives her unfamiliar nostalgia. 

“Who are  _ you _ .”

“Dude, what is going on?” 

She and Adrien turn back to them as Alya walks and stands next to her. “Is everything okay, Marinette?”

They both turn around and simultaneously say, “It’s all good, Alya.”

_ Welp, that confirms my suspicions.  _

She sees Adrien blush as he laughs nervously, “Um, give me a sec with her. I’ll be back in a minute.” He nods to his left and walks in that direction.

She follows him and hears the questioning banter of her friends fade out. She turns a corner and sees Adrien pacing in the hallway to the restroom. He quickly notices her and basically jumps to hug her, catching her by surprise. He lets go twice as fast.

“S-sorry about that. It got a little crazy back there and I just needed to talk to you alone.”

She holds onto his arm, looking up at him. 

She smiles, “It’s okay, Adrien.”

They stare into the eyes of each other before she shakes her head. “Adrien, I don’t think we were supposed to recognize each other. Nino and Chloe didn’t seem to remember me and Alya only knew you as ‘that one hot guy’.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Look, I just… I got caught up on seeing Nino and Chloe again. I slipped. Besides, if we weren’t supposed to remember, why did we?”

“What?”

“Why do we remember? Recognize each other?”

“I... I don’t know. But what I do know is that we weren’t supposed to know each other in this universe.”

“Oh.”

The loose eye contact and silently stare at the ground, now a few feet apart.

She glares at a poster on the wall. “It doesn’t matter. We’re here now. There’s nothing we can do.”

Sighing, Adrien slowly waddles to her and embraces his big arms around her. He rests his head on hers.

“Did you keep count?”

She shakes her head into his shirt. She can barely hear him through her ruined pigtails. 

“I’m assuming no.”

She nods. Her arms finally wrap like a sloth around Adrien. She turns her head to the side for fresh air.

He’s the one to break the calm silence. “We should probably get back. They’re probably worried about us.”

“What are we gonna tell them?”

She can feel his lungs inflate and deflate.

“Maybe that we met at a mall or something.”

She nods, “That’d probably work.” Wiping off the invisible dust from her sweater, she follows Adrien back to their friends. Once they’re in view of them, they hear Nino laughing at something Alya said with a disgruntled Chloe.

When the blonde spots them, she excitedly pushes past Nino and sprints to Adrien. 

With the fakest smile she’s seen, Chloe says sweetly, “Adrikins, please do something about this blogger girl and Nino. Please.”

Glancing at her, Adrien asks, “Why?”

“I can’t take their awful flirting.”

They burst into laughter, catching the attention of none other than the flirtatious two, who walk over.

Raising an eyebrow, Alya asks, “Are you good, M? What’s so funny?”

Chloe immediately interrupts, “Nothing. Nothing is funny.”

“You have no sense of humor, Chloe.”

“Shut up, Lahiffe.”

Smiling at their playful argument, she bumps her elbow to Adrien’s lower arm. “You know what sounds good right about now?”

“What?”

She grins.

“Some coffee.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to balance out the no memory of anything in the last chapter to remembering everything in this chapter if that makes sense XD.
> 
> I know it's literally been only 2 chapters but I was delirious when writing this and I don't really have the time to rewrite it because of testing. ;-;
> 
> Something to note about this fic: There isn’t any real chronological order. Which means you can literally read this fic however you want. Like in the show.
> 
> Comment any Alternate Universe suggestions and you might have a chance to get it written here! I love all your suggestions, you creative little beans.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	4. Airport Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds himself traveling to a new country. Of course, nothing works out as hoped.

 

 

He rubbed his eyes open, feeling sore but relaxed. He slowly stretched and looked around. He was sitting alone, his father sitting on the seat in the aisle next to his.

“Father?”

“Hmm?” He raised his eyebrow. “Good morning, Adrien.”

“Morning? Where are we going?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve already forgotten.”

“Um…”

A female voice calls out from in front of his father. “Toronto, Canada.”

“Oh. Thanks, Nathalie.”

He coughed and felt the dry soreness of his throat. 

“Nathalie,” his father commanded, “get Adrien some cough drops and some water.”

Through more coughing, Adrien noticed Nathalie get up and leave the passengers cabin. A few minutes later, she pushed through the door with a tray of medications, cough candies, and water. He gratefully inhaled the water before popping a cough drop in his mouth. All in front of Nathalie standing there.

With a sigh of relief, the blonde thanks the impressed but worried assistant.

…

Two hours have past and they’re about to land.

A frustrated Gabriel complained, “We’re 30 minutes late, what is taking so long!”

Calmly and in a monotone voice, Nathalie answers, “It appears that the airport is full. The pilots say that there will be delays.”

Adrien hears his father whisper under his breath, “I knew I should’ve brought the self flying jets.”

…

30 minutes have past and they’ve circled the airport a grand total of three times, which is saying something since it’s substantially large for an international airport.

“Nathalie, are we allowed to stand? I can’t feel my legs.”

“Not yet, Adrien.”

“But I need to use the restroom.”

“Just a bit longer, Adrien.”

…

After what seemed like an  _ eternity, _ (“Adrien, it’s been 15 minutes.”), they all got off the plane.

“Time is relevant, Nathalie. Also, can I quickly go to the restroom now?”

She checked something on her tablet before nervously sighing. “Alright. Make it hasty. I’ll tell your father though.”

He was already walking quickly — no,  _ running, _ \-- into the airport. 

He shouted back, “Thanks, Nathalie!”

…

Still experiencing both turbulence and exhaustion, he walked (he was told to stop running) everywhere through the airport. And it’s safe to say he’s lost.

_ I’ve probably seen this hallway haven’t I. _

He turned left and saw a familiar statue.

_ Of course I did. _

He sighed and went the opposite direction behind him and right again.

_ Wanna bet I’ve been here too? _

He turned the corner and felt a wave of happiness go through him.

There it was-  _ THE BATHROOMS _ .

Running as if it were the end of the world, Adrien saw the men’s symbol thing on a hanging metal sign. He slid through the open entrance and into the restroom, checking to see if anyone was inside. He swiftly opened a stall, locked it and did his business, sighing in relief.

…

He opened the stall and walked to the sinks when he hears a woman’s ear-popping screech. He spun around and saw a shorter woman with pigtails. He screamed.

Now they’re both screaming.

She stops first to yell, “What are you doing in the woman’s bathroom?!”

“What are you talking about? The sign said this is the  _ men’s  _ restroom.”

“No it doesn’t!”

“Yes it does!”

“No it  _ doesn’t _ . Look.” She leads him angrily to around the entrance of the restroom. She points at a small woman’s symbol is engraved in the wall. Then she leads him in front of the restroom where a bigger woman’s symbol is cut in half on an almost transparent glass wall. He notices the cut in half men’s symbol on the other side.

When he turned back to the woman, her face is pink with rage.

“Do you see what I’m trying to show you here?”

“Look,” tired with her shouting, he talks louder, “I’ve been on a 7 or so hour flight with a 45-minute delay and drank a lot of water and I’m  _ exhausted. _ I’m not exactly in the right of mind.”

“Sir, you need to stop right there.”

They heard loud stomps coming rapidly to them and turn around. Two men in black uniforms and gold badges approached them.

“Please don’t arrest me, airport police.” He laughs nervously as the woman stands between them. “I swear it’s an honest mistake.”

“There have been multiple reports from guests about shouting and possible murder near this restroom, Sir.”

The woman piped up, “It’s been like, five minutes!”

The officer looked down at her. “Word travels fast around here, ma’am.”

“Well, nothing is wrong officer. Like he said, it was all just a big misunderstanding.”

“Are you sure ma’am?” 

“I can handle this, officer. Thank you though.”

“Anytime, ma’am, “ he tipped his hat at the woman and him. “Enjoy your stay at Canada.”

“Thank you,” they say simultaneously. They wave at the officers as they walk away. 

She turned quickly and started in the opposite direction. He followed her, desperate to squeeze as much free time as he could.

“Thank you for saving me back there.”

The woman — god, he totally had to get her name — shrugged. “Sure. It seemed a bit extreme when they said murder, but after I heard what you went through, I felt that. I just had an eight-hour flight with stopovers.”

“From where?”

“Paris.”

His eyes widened. “Paris?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I flew from Paris!” He laughed.

She laughed back, “Is that so? What a coincidence.”

“Yeah. Oh, wait, sorry. I didn’t catch your name back there with all that craziness.”

She grinned, “I never threw it in the first place.”

He stopped to laugh as the woman strolled away.

“Wait! I gotta catch up!” 

The woman crossed her arms as he jogged over to her.

The continued walking as she said, “It’s Marinette by the way.”

He bowed at her. “It’s been a pleasure to meet you, Marinette.”

“And what is your name?”

“My name? Well it’s-”

“ _ ADRIEN! _ ”

He flinched at the loud call through the speakers.

A woman’s voice takes over before Gabriel could say anything else. “Sir! * _ coughs _ * Sorry for the interruption, Mr. Adrien please report to your private terminal now.” 

“Uh, that’s my cue to leave.” He kneels on one knee and kissed her hand. “I hope you enjoy your vacation?”

He jumped up and sprinted away, crossing his fingers that he won’t get lost again.

 

* * *

 

Just if you're curious of what the bathroom's look like: [Mishap Bathroom](https://www.reddit.com/r/CrappyDesign/comments/be93sn/just_watched_a_guy_go_into_the_wrong_bathroom_at/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO here's why I wrote this: 
> 
> I was watching a reaction video on Youtube about CrappyDesign (Reddit) and this youtuber saw this image and gave it this wacky plot and some dialogue that I just HAD to use it.
> 
> (BTW, it got fixed! A week after Adrien and Marinette were transported out of there, they removed the top sign and continued on their way.)
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to try to keep somewhat of a consistent posting schedule, like weekly on Wednesdays. 
> 
> Comment more AU suggestions! There are so many in this fandom and I want to see how far I can get before I can say "I've done that before" XD
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	5. I Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette and Adrien aren't so cheesy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a bit late. I didn't really have any inspiration to write but hey, at least I did it! 
> 
> They have their memories for this AU, just not from the other universes ;)

 

 

She feels the rumble of an engine as she opens her eyes. Through the side window, she takes in the pink and orange sky. They’re in the city, but there isn't much traffic. Somewhere rural? They hit a stoplight.

“You hanging on there, bugaboo?”

She glares at her partner. “Don’t call me that.”

He laughs, “Aww, don’t be like that. Besides, you haven’t talked this whole ride. Thought you passed out.”

“I was just enjoying the scenery before I have to be stuck in a restaurant.”

He raises an eyebrow, “Who said you were gonna be the one stuck?”

“Um, me?”

“Sorry ‘Bug. I’m going on the field, not staying here to do that techy stuff.”

“And who told you that you were doing that?”

The light turns green as Chat turns his head away. 

She rolls her eyes. “Exactly. I’m going that that’s-”

“No way! You’re always on the field!”

“So are you. We’re both normally on the field Chat, but-”

“Come on. Just let me try this mission-”

“You know why we don’t have a tech agent with us?”

“Carapace and Rena are on vacay and QB twisted her ankle.” He sighs, “I don’t even know why she couldn’t handle the tech, we all had the basic lessons for it by Fu.”

“Queen Bee never does tech, Chat. It’s not her ‘forte’ or whatever.”

“We’re getting off topic. Why can’t I be field agent this time? You’re always leader.” He turns a corner then glances at her. “Do you think I can’t handle it?”

“Of course you can handle it. But I-”

His eyebrows crease as he looks back at the road. “Then why can’t I?”

She waits for him to calm down— they don’t need an angry agent. He looks calmer once he parks in front of the restaurant. 

She sighs. “If you want to be field agent for this mission, then you can.”

He crosses his arms. “Really.”

“Really, Chat.”

“ _ Really, really? _ ”

She laughs, “Really really! Look, I trust you enough to be mature and Fu would be too. I think you can really do this by yourself.”

“Not without you.”

She shakes her head, “Not without me. Now get out of here. And give me the keys!”

“Okay, okay, I’m going!”

They switch places, Marinette driving to the back of the restaurant and Chat in the back, changing and preparing his gear. 

She hears the back door close, signaling her that she can go into the main part of the van.

“Can you hear me, Bugaboo?”

“Loud and clear. And don’t call me ‘bugaboo’.”

“Don’t be such a downer. Okay, I’m at the front.”

“Alright.” 

She inputs a few numbers into the computer and finds the assignment. 

She reads to him, “There’s a woman, Morgan Rosenkilde, a businesswoman from the MMS Company. Their company has some analyses and information for the attacks from A.K.U.M.A. Switch your suitcase of false info with hers before the deal is completed. Got that?”

“Do I still get dinner?”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah seriously?”

“Sure,” she shrugs, “But it’s coming out of your paycheck.”

.     . . 

She laughs at his silence, watching the green paw symbol walk into the blueprint of the building. It stops for a few minutes before moving towards a circle— er, table. 

“What do you think I should buy, Ladybug? The small salad or soup?”

She searches up the menu and looks for the most expensive thing. “The premium steak sounds nice.”

“Shut up.”

She laughs until she sees a red dot enter the building. 

“Chat.”

She turns up the volume and hears him talking to a waitress.

“Chat.”

…

He’s still talking. Did he mute her?”

“ _ Chat Noir! The MMS woman is here. _ ”

The red dot stops two tables away from him. She tries accessing the surveillance cameras.

_ Why haven’t we done this already! _

The other monitor lights up and she sees the kitchen. She flips through other codes and other cameras until she sees in one camera Chat Noir writing something on a napkin-  _ Is he giving her his number? _ \- and the woman in the same frame. The woman is waiting, scrolling through her phone. She checks if her description is correct: short, blonde hair, tan skin, sunglasses everywhere she goes. Looks about right.

“Chat Noir! Can you hear me?”

She turns back to the blonde, who’s laughing at some joke the short-haired waitress,  _ the same one _ , said. 

She clenches her fists as she sees another man with glasses and a black suit struts into view.

_ What is that cat doing! _

The man in the black suit sits in front of Ms. Rosenkilde. She doesn’t notice for a while, still looking through her… email? 

The waitress finally leaves and Chat puts his hand to his ear. “Hey Ladybug. Did I miss anything?”

She explodes, “I have been calling and shouting at you that the businesswoman is here and now the AKUMA agent is here!” She sees him flinch at her tone, but she ignores it, “But you couldn’t hear it because you were flirting up a storm with that waitress!”

“I wasn’t flirting with the waitress-”

“Really? Laughing at her jokes, muting me so I don’t listen,  _ giving her your number _ -”

“I didn’t give her my number!” He laughs.

“Then what did you write on that napkin?”

“I gave her note about the mission.”

“ _ WHAT. _ ”

“You know, Ladybug, for a second I thought you were a bit jealous back there.”

She can feel her cheeks heat up. “N-no I wasn’t. You were ignoring me. And why did you tell her about the mission?!”

“She’s from a different part of Miraculous, the southern region. With Viperion. You remember him, right?”

“Oh. Y-yeah.”

She sees him grin. “See, this was all a misunderstanding. And bug, I never muted you. I heard you, I saw the MMS girl and the sunglasses dude.” He looks directly at her camera. “I’m a very professional man, Ladybug.”

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. She mutters, “Of course you are.”

He leans on his elbows, “What you say bugaboo?”

She leans into the microphone, “GET THE CASE, CHAT.”

He flinches and straightens up. He notices the suitcase next to the woman and scrunches his eyebrows. “How am I supposed to get it?”

“What did you tell the Miraculous agent/waitress?”

He looks at an art piece on the wall. “The girl with blonde hair has AKUMA info and we need to switch my case with hers.”

“And she’ll help?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm.” She looks at the camera view, trying to find anything useful. She sees a waiter using a rolling cart to pass and collect plates. It’s covered with a white piece of cloth that drapes near the bottom of the cart.

“Get the Miraculous agent, did she tell you her name? Or code name?”

“No. She didn’t want to.”

“That’s fine. But ask her to get one of those rolling carts for plates and have one of their meals at the bottom and nothing more. Before that, give her your suitcase. Tell her that when she’s handing their food out to switch her case with yours.”

“What about me?”

“You enjoy that small soup, Chaton.”

He pouts, “Aww. That’s not fair.”

“Hey, you’re there to make sure nothing goes wrong.”

“Fine. But how will I know if I got the right case?”

“Yours has a slightly different colored logo in the front. Ours is darker.”

He nods and waves over at the short-haired agent. She walks over and Chat starts talking about the plan. A few minutes later, she leaves and waits on the MMS woman and the AKUMA agent. 

Marinette nervously watches as they interact, watching for any signs of papers or any motion towards her suitcase. 

After a tense few minutes, the waitress pops into view and goes to Chat’s table, giving him a small salad and hiding his suitcase under the cloth. She walks over to another table and gives a couple of their meals before heading towards their target. She goes onto the side near the woman’s case and hands out their food. She waits until the woman is distracted by the AKUMA agent before kneeling down and switching the cases. She gives the agent the premium steak from underneath.

Marinette sighs in relief and leans back as the waitress hides from the view.

She hears him munching on the salad. “Were you holding your breath the whole time?” 

“No.”

“Sounded like it.” She hears clattering and sees Chat push in his chair. “Done already?”

“What? I was hungry.”

_ Knock Knock _

She cautiously opens the back door of the van to find the Miraculous agent. 

She hands her the case, “I believe you’re looking for this?”

“Yes. Thank you for helping us out in this mission, agent.”

She nods and walks away.

“Was that the waitress?”

“Yeah.” She pats the suitcase, “She gave me the case.”

“Is it the right one?”

She scans it and compares the colors. “Yeah.”

“Alright, let’s get out of here-”

She spins to the camera monitor, “Chat Noir?”

Chat is frozen in place, looking at something out of view. 

“What’s going on? Chat? I can’t see-”

“Ladybug?”

“Yes?”

“Where are you?”

“In the van. Why?”

“So you’re not in the restaurant.”

“Why would I be?”

“Because you’re in the restaurant.”

“What?”

He quickly sits back down. “There’s someone who looks exactly like you.”

“Where?”

“She’s talking to the front desk person thing. And she’s with someone.”

“Who?”

“Me?”

“ _ You _ ?”

“Yeah.”

“What are they doing there?”

“I don’t know! They probably don’t care if I’m here but this is seriously freaking me out.”

“Maybe investigate?”

“Too late.”

She sees them come into view. And Chat’s not wrong, they look  _ identical _ to them. But they’re oblivious of him, sitting at the table near the AKUMA agent with a similar case of their own. Marinette checks her case, making sure it’s the right one. 

_ It’s definitely the right one _ .

“Chat, just get out of there. I don’t know what they want, but I don’t want any trouble with that. We already have our case, just leave.”

He’s still kind of staring at their duplicates as he leaves the restaurant. She hears him open the car door and slump into the driver’s seat. She ducks into the passenger’s seat next to him with the suitcase.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. That mission wasn’t that fun. I didn’t do anything”

“With the doppelgängers? I think you did great.”

“At what?” He turns on the car and starts backing up.

“Recruiting and convincing that Miraculous agent. How did you even know she even  _ was _ an agent?”

He turns to her and grins, “Skill. And persuasion.”

“See?” She shoulder-bumps him, “You did something! Something  _ important _ .”

He sighs. “I guess. But can I be field agent in the next mission?”

She laughs, “Not a chance.”

“Aww. Pleeeeeeease?” He brakes and clasps his hands together, blinking quickly.

She shield’s her eyes, “No! Not the kitten eyes!”

“Come on, ‘Bug. Pretty please?”

She peeks through her fingers. She tries resisting his big eyes and sad pout. 

She sighs in defeat and crosses her arms. “FINE! Let’s just go.”

He cheers triumphantly as they drive onto the road in the dim moonlight. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> As you can tell, I definitely don't know much about secret agents or spies in general. I only wrote about 1/4th of this before going beast mode last minute to get this out for all of you!
> 
> Thank you again to marauderluverz for the suggestion! If any of you readers have suggestions, put them in the comments! There's a good chance for it to be here on my fic!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated!


	6. Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another first impressions because...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Blanc hurt me emotionally and it may or may not have shown in this chapter. oopsie?

 

This was definitely unexpected.

A boy with dark hair and red cape leaned onto his arm in mid-air. “So what kind of powers do you have?”

He was getting into her space. “Uh..”

He shrugged and floated on his back. “That’s fine. You can tell me later. Do you need help finding your dorm?”

“I think I’ll explore for a bit. But thanks.”

“Suit yourself.” He landed and ran up the stairs into the building.

Marinette let herself relax from that unusual encounter. She didn’t know where she was or what she’s doing, but it’s definitely in the supernatural.

She shook her head. _Okay, so I know I’m in another dimension and I definitely know I’m supposed to be a superhero. Why else would I be here?_

But she didn’t recognize anyone. Was she supposed to go with someone? A friend or her parents? 

Her suitcase was colored a bright red with a single black dot on the corner. She rolled it with her into the building. _So something with red and black dots._

…

He continued to run, even though he had no idea where he was either running from or to. He checked behind him. Nothing. He was only carrying a backpack and another arm bag. 

_Not the right dimension. Running away. Outcast._

He saw lights at the end of the forest ( _I’m in a forest_ ) and wondered why he was an outcast, why he was running. 

Once he made it to the clear, he paused to catch his breath, feeling beads of sweat of sweat on his forehead. He squinted from the bright lights, blinking at his surroundings. An uncanny white-building that almost looked exactly like his father’s mansion. People that looked almost his age were filing into the building by the hundreds. 

Taking one final look back, he made his way up the stairs.

…

Marinette ran into another boy who was speeding through the crowd. He knocked her and her suitcase into a wall, luckily not breaking it or her bones. He steadied her, apologizing, “Woah, sorry, Miss. Didn’t anticipate you to end up in that spot.”

She raised an eyebrow as she held onto his arm. “What do you mean?”

He guided her towards the conference room. “I can accurately predict what other people are going to do.”

“Huh,” she nodded, “Interesting.”

The really tall guy bounced on his feet. “And you?”

“Oh, uh,” she sweated nervously, “I can… trip into people?”

He deflated. “Oh. That sucks.”

“Haha, yeah. But I’ve totally helped people out with other stuff, you know? Like I’m pretty good at sewing and designing.”

“Oooh! So your suit must look amazing!”

She turned her head slightly. “Not really. I only just started designing when I made my suit, so unfortunately, it’s a little simple.”

“I bet you’ll look great anyway.”

…

Adrien dragged himself through the crowd. Though, he’s not exactly exhausted. Emotionally drained seems like a more accurate description. Yeah, he may have been decently tall when he was at home, but man did he look tiny with all these… strange people. People with muscular bodies, long limbs, funky shapes and spectrum colored-skin.

He whispered to himself. “What in the world?”

“Which one?”

He tensed at the sudden high-pitched voice.

_How did someone hear me with all this noise?_

She somehow stood out from the crowd by being completely covered… in pink? 

“Um..?”

“Oh! You must be new to all this huh? When did you discover your powers?” The girl’s face inched closer to his. She flipped her hair into his face. “I discovered mine when another super accidentally exposed their identity and had to swear me to secrecy even though I was like, 100 feet away from him.”

“So you have super hearing or something?”

She guided him towards the conference room. “Sorta. I’m new here too and I’m guessing we’re supposed to be learning how to properly use our powers.”

Adrien laughed nervously. “I guess so!”

…

The sheer size of the conference room took Marinette’s breath away. Stuff floated in the air for flying superheroes and stuff on the wall for anti-gravity or sticky heroes and it almost looked like the walls were infinite. It was like a convention, like Comic-Con, where everyone dressed up but they were all original characters.

“Woah.”

The guy laughed. “Woah indeed.”

“Have you done this before?”

He shook his head. “Nope, this is my first year. But my older brothers went here when they were younger and they told me a million stories about this place.”

She smiled up at him. “That sounds nice.”

“Kim?!”

The guy spun around with an ecstatic smile. “Alix?!” He ran towards the owner of the voice, a smaller girl with hot pink hair.

“Wait!” She reached out for him. “I don’t… know… what I’m... doing.”

…

Roe (a combination of her mothers names, he thinks… she speaks really fast) pulled Adrien along the conference hall, showing him her favorite stands, famous heroes, and cuisine. 

“Isn’t this fun?” she giggled as they sat at a nearby table, “I didn’t know they had cherry-citrus-rose flavored ice-cream!”

Adrien laughed, looking down at his simple passionfruit ice-cream, “It really is!”

“Oh shoot!” she said as she jumped from her seat. “I forgot about Angela!” 

She ran with her food back to the front entrance, leaving Adrien behind, speechless, in the loud and crowded room.

…

She blew out her cheeks and observed her surroundings. 

It’s not that crowded, since she was walking through the middle, though some students have shoved past her a couple times. Besides Kim, she didn’t recognize any faces or superheroes (besides the ones on the posters). She felt herself shrink at the overwhelming amount of people when she saw a familiar symbol on a guys backpack.

She squinted at it, the green and black paw print pin, and scrambled through her memories. 

_I’ve definitely seen that symbol before. But where?_

…

He watched Roe go, confused. He straightened his back (force of habit) and looked around him. How they managed to look at that much stuff in ten minutes, he’ll never know.

He suddenly felt an uneasy feeling of someone directly watching him. From behind. He slowly turned around and made eye contact with a girl with pigtails.

They somehow maintained it with all the people passing and blocking their view. And as they noticed more features - her beautiful blue eyes, his gorgeous face - they felt that familiar bond.

She ran to him, feeling her heart beat faster and faster as she got closer.

He opened his arms for her and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go.

 

She knew this boy. She knew how dorky his puns were. She knew how he cared so much for his friends. She knew how he cared too much about pleasing everyone. She knew how lonely he felt whenever they stayed at his house. She knew how he longed for a stable family and life.

 

He knew this girl. How she always brought the sunlight with her everywhere she went. He knew how stubborn she was, but loved her determination. He knew she secretly loved every joke and pun he told her. He knew how stressed she gets from everything she had to do. And he knew he’d run in front of her to protect her.

 

But who is this?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a rough one huh? 
> 
> Thanks to @Adaed for the suggestion!
> 
> Sorry I got lost in posting the next chapter. I've been having major writing block for a while, but hopefully you can see a sort of improvement? Of my writing?
> 
> Just some bg context of who Marinette and Adrien ran into: The first guy she met was an OC that I made just for this chapter. And yes, that is Le chien Kim. I dunno, i just love him okay? And then Adrien met a sort of hybrid of Chloe and Rose (Roe), if you could tell by her personality.
> 
> Again, if you have any suggestions for AUs, write them in the comments! I'd love to hear more of your ideas!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
